Conventional livestock, dairy, and poultry production uses stationary facilities. Due to their stationary nature, livestock and poultry in conventional systems often live in dirty litter and/or fecal matter. As such, conventional livestock and poultry require vaccines, antibiotics and/or other drugs to keep animals alive. Stationary livestock and poultry systems also require manure lagoons, bedding, and/or waste disposal/removal which leads to high materials costs, elevated labor costs, and environmental concerns. Furthermore, livestock and poultry that are treated with vaccines, drugs, and antibiotics, and may subsequently lead to negative health effects on humans that consume their meat, milk, and eggs.
Existing methods of pasture raising livestock, dairy, and poultry are expensive for both farmers and consumers and thus are typically limited to small scale production. The amount of land and labor required to manage a large quantity of grazing livestock and poultry has typically prevented pasture raised livestock, dairy, and poultry from being scalable for commercial poultry farmers.